


The creature in the forest

by lazybumwholovesfloorball



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: But whatever, Flower Crowns, Gen, Implied Violence, What if Scenario, description of death, i love little red riding hoods mom, i made it in school, its not graphic, just want to be safe, she is cool, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybumwholovesfloorball/pseuds/lazybumwholovesfloorball
Summary: What if little red riding hoods hear gossip about the dangers in the forest and run after her daughter? What will she find?





	The creature in the forest

**Author's Note:**

> This was a school assignment but it is way too long for it but its also kind of short for a fanfic. I will maybe write more about Jane and this fairytale because this was really fun. Anyway, hope you enjoy this!

Jane feels her lungs ache, struggling to breathe. Her limbs feel like stone, moving them is an impossible task, the energy of her youth is simply not there. But she runs. She runs like her life depended on it because in a way it does. The smell of pine fills her with dread. It's like visiting her old nightmares with the looming trees, reaching up towards the sun like desperate hands grasping for sunshine. Jane knows from experience that the desperate ones are the most unpredictable, the most dangerous.

Her sweet, sweet daughter, sent into the woods by her own. She thought it was safe, or at least not as dangerous when she lived there as a child. The guilt of robbing her mother of meeting her grandchild, maybe for the last time, was too great to resist. She let her go, with only a warning as protection. To hear later about the news of a dangerous creature roaming these woods, just an hour after sending her away. It's devastating. She feels like a fool. Hasn't she learned anything from classmates never coming to school, devoured by the green darkness? Their corpses were never even found. The only thing left was the smell of pine and the screams of anguish echoing in the night.

A roar awakens her from her thoughts. It's close, close enough that she can hear a small girls shrieks. It's her! Jane leaves the road and its safety. It's just a small fence of trees and bushes she easily navigates. She takes a step and immediately halts. The scene before her makes her freeze. Her eyes widen in surprise as she is met with a big, hairy back and tail. Her warning bells only ring louder as her eyes immediately focus on the big teeth and claws of the creature.

“Ah! Mama! You're here!”

Her adorable daughter immediately runs to hug her. She's safe. Relief wash over her. She hugs her. Hard. She squeals and tries to escape the embrace. She takes Janes hand and tugs it, gently.

“Look Mama! Mister here helped me make flower crowns! There's one for you and me and mister and even grandma!”

“How pretty.” I eye the creature one more time before making the call. “Did you thank him for helping you?”

“Yes I did!” She nods enthusiastically.

“Well, it seems that you have had a good time with mister but we must go now. Say goodbye to mister. And don't forget the flower crowns!”

“Byeee mister!” Her small hand went back and forth and the creature answered with a small hesitant wave and something that could be seen as a smile. His big eyes followed them as they walked away, hand in hand, before being devoured by the darkness of the forest.


End file.
